Idol Pretender
by Akamin-chan
Summary: My name is Rigby and I am a man among men Well, at least I was supposed to be... It's free people;) and even not Morby fans will like it


Hello there again!

Now i'm uploading a Regular show history, well this is kinda a crossover of the idol pretender manga but i may change some events and stuff, it may be a little OOC at the beggining but then its going to be more like Rigby (and Mordecai that mainly is a playboy like guy obsessed with beautiful people and crossdressing)

Even if you are not into BxB i'm pretty sure you will like it;) HUMAN LIKE:3

Finally, I do not own the characters J. G. Quintel does and Idol pretender manga is of Haruse Hiroki:p

* * *

My name is Rigby and I am a man among men,,well, at least I was supposed to be...

**ºººººººººChapter 1ººººººººººº**

"There goes the last one" said a brunette posing his foot on one of the backs of the bodies of the unconscious vandals he had just stopped from hitting a freshman that just wanted to eat his lunch pacificly.

"You really are a brute, so far from beautiful" said a familiar voice behind him, Rigby turned his head to see Mordecai posing on a "beautiful" way

"You're not even close to get to be beautiful as I am"said Mordecai making another "beautiful" pose

"You know that you look more creepy than beautiful don't you"said Rigby, Mordecai glared him and just ignored him

"I don't understant why you want to become a man so badly"said Mordecai looking to Rigby on a mischievous way "A girl maybe?"just after Mordecai said the last question Rigby's cheeks started to turn red and he froze on the spot he was sitting.

"Eelien maybe?"said Mordecai wanting to annoy Rigby more than he already was. Rigby was about to explode when he just replied with a "A-and what i-if it was like tha-at!?" said Rigby stuttering and making it clear that that was the reason why.

"hahaha, I already knew it"said Mordecai triumphant of his goal to make Rigby admit it "It's just that Eelien-senpai is so cute"said rigby looking down "But that's not the only reason!Look!" He shouted pointing at Eelien who was just sitting a few meters away

"Yeah, Rigby I already told you is because of her"said Mordecai not understanding Rigby's point "That's not what I meant idiot!the book she's reading!"said Rigby pissed off. Mordecai glanced at Eelien again and saw the book she had betwwen her hands.

"The way of the manliest"read Mordecai slowly as he analyzed the word on the cover "EHHHH!"shouted Mordecai as he realized what Eelien was reading.

"That's why, in order to become a suitable man for Eelien-senpai I need to become a true man!"said Rigby trusting his own words "Well, if that's your way to get a girl...hey, Rigby you don't look to good are you feeling well?"asked Mordecai worried of the answer that Rigby may give him, it was true that he always had eye circles but they were bigger now and his cheeks were still red.

"Actually, I have this stupid headache since morning"said Rigby running his fingers through his brown messy hair

"Come here" said Mordecai motioning for him to get closer, Rigby got closer to him and he put his hand on rigby's forehead measuring his temperature "You are burning Rigby, you didn't get that excited for Eeilen didn't you? said Mordecai annoying Rigby

"I did not!"yelled Rigby, standing up and shouting in front of Mordecai's face but as soon as he finished the sentence he got dizzy and fell to his place again

"Ok, ok, I was just joking, but you should really get back to our room, there is a bottle of medicine on the desk so just take it and maybe you will feel better"said Mordecai to Rigby as he helped him to get up on his feet again

"thanks dude, I owe you one"said Rigby as he walked away, heading to the dormitories. On his way, he was just feeling worse and the heat of the day didn't helped him a lot. As soon as he entered he threw his black jacket on the bed and headed to the desk to search for the medicine

"Man, Mordecai has many bottles of products on his desk"said Rigby as he moved everything in search for the cold medicione Mordecai told him about. Finally he found a bottle that looked like medicine and took all the piles inside the bottle. He plopped on his bed after already taking of his yellow t-shirt and his jeans

"Ughh...this medicine is making me feel worse" the medicine had make him feel as he was on fire and dizzier than before and before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**ºººººººº4 hours laterºººººººººº**

Rigby shifted on the bed and opened heavily his eyelids

"uhh...that medicine made me sleep a lot, well at least the cold is gone"Rigby said as he sat up, but he noted something strange, something wasn't correct "My voice it sound different... and where did this hair came from" He touched the mass of brown hair that now falled to his knees and analyzed how soft and delicated his voice sounded, he looked down at his body and what he saw froze him cold on his place

"I-I Bec-a-ame a..." He said looking at his naked chest that now had two proportions covered by two strems of hair, a curvy silohuette and a petite and delicated body

**"I BECAME A GIRL!"**

* * *

How was it?

So Rigby turned to be a cute little girl, LOL(poor guy)

Oh, and before I forget, they are in high school, it's kind of a boarding school, so they have shared rooms. I decided to put Eelien because she and Rigby look cute together:3(in this story Eelien is cute and popular)

A review would make Onigiri-kun and I happy:)(and also inspires us to continue it)THANKS!


End file.
